


Acceptance

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-09
Updated: 2000-03-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Proposition 22. 'nuff said.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

(Type a title for your page here)

 

 

Rating: PG for m/m affection. If slash ain't your cup of tea, walk on  
by.  
  
Spoilers: A teeny, tiny one for "Eclipse." This takes place  
after CotW with the boys back in Chicago.  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
Notes: This is both my very first fanfic I've ever finished and my first  
story of any kind in nearly a year. After the events of this past Tuesday,  
I had a strong desire to write this and my muses wouldn't let me sleep  
until I'd finished it. It's sappier than I originally planned it to  
be, but I like it, and I hope you guys do too.  
  
Thanks you to the lovely Kim for all her helpful comments and the title.  
And a big thank you and virtual hugs and kisses to all my Serge sibs  
who gave me such wonderful comments when I posted this there yesterday.  
I love you guys!  
  
Feedback will be very, very gratefully received at  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Acceptance"  
by Giuliana  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Ray's noisy entrance into the apartment caused Fraser, who had been sitting  
on the couch polishing his uniform boots, to turn his head around sharply.  
Seeing the enraged look on his partner's face, he placed both the boot  
and cloth on the coffee table. "Ray, what's wrong?"  
  
Ray answered by walking over to the couch and bringing the newspaper  
he was carrying a scant three inches from Fraser's face. When he was  
able to focus his eyes, Fraser saw that it wasn't a local Chicago newspaper,  
but rather one called the _San Francisco Chronicle._  
  
Drawing the paper back, Ray angrily pointed at a headline that read 'Californians  
Pass Prop 22.' " _This_ is what's wrong."  
  
Fraser, confused, shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't follow."  
  
Ray sighed and sat down on the couch, looking directly in front of himself,  
not at his lover. Fraser watched as the anger seemed to slowly drain  
from Ray's demeanor, only to be replaced with a deep sadness. "Proposition  
22 was an initiative that some homophobic politician made because he  
found out his son was gay. It says that marriage in California is only  
recognized as that between a man and a woman."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought that was already the law  
in all American states, including California."  
  
"Yeah, it is. But the proposition makes it just about impossible  
to ever make gay marriages legal in the state, and even if another state  
ever makes it legal, the marriage won't be recognized there. And some  
people think that by it passing it's gonna create a domino effect."  
  
Fraser nodded, beginning to fully understand why Ray was so upset. Taking  
his lover's slender left hand in his right, he gently touched the simple  
gold band that adorned Ray's ring finger and was a twin to his own.   
Fraser brought the hand to his lips, kissed it, and clasped it in both  
of his, bringing it to his chest. "Ray."  
  
Shaking himself, Ray turned and looked at his husband for the first time  
since sitting down.  
  
"Ray..." Fraser repeated.  
  
"I know what yer goin' to say, Frase: 'It's just a piece of paper.'  
You're right, it is. But what if somethin' happens and one of us has  
to go to the hospital. We're not legally married so if I get hurt ya  
can't even stay with me, and neither could I stay with you. It's not  
right that even though we love each other and have sworn to be together  
for the rest of our lives we wouldn't have any rights because we don't  
have a damn piece of paper."  
  
Fraser let go of Ray's hand and wrapped his arms around his partner,  
bringing the other man closer to his body. Ray responded by wrapping  
his own arms around the Mountie and resting his chin on Fraser's shoulder.  
He spoke again, quietly. "When me and Stella were married and I  
got shot, she was there 24 hours a day, nonstop--she wouldn't even leave  
to go eat. I wasn't that badly wounded originally, but I wasn't able  
to go directly to the hospital 'cause it was in the middle of a bust,  
and I lost a lot of blood. They...they weren't sure if I was going to  
make it. And the entire time, there she was, holding my hand, saying  
'it was all going to be okay,' ya know, just being there. I know this  
sounds like a cliché, but I think that if it wasn't for her I  
wouldn't have made it."  
  
Ray paused and released himself from Fraser's embrace. Closing his eyes,  
Fraser waited both anxiously and nervously for his lover to continue.  
  
Then taking Fraser's face in his hands, Ray caressed the smooth skin  
under the cheekbones with his thumbs. At the tender action, Fraser opened  
his eyes and saw the tears that threatened to fall from Ray's.  
  
Speaking even more softly than he was before, Ray continued. "Ben,  
if something was to happen to me and you weren't there, I _know_  
I wouldn't make it."  
  
"Ray--"  
  
"Don't 'Ray' me Fraser. I'm serious, you're my life line, much  
more than Stella ever was. I need you to be with me, always, especially  
in that kind of situation."  
  
"I need to be with you too. And I assure you, if, God forbid, something  
was to ever happen I would with all my power be there at your side."  
  
Ray smiled, tilting his head slightly to kiss Fraser's forehead. "I  
know. So would I," he whispered. "Even if I had to adopt  
ya or somethin'."  
  
"Actually, adopting me would not be possible being that--"  
  
"Ben?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please shut up and kiss me."  
  
"Understood."  
  
The End.  
  
  



End file.
